Home For The Puppies
by raysweetie
Summary: Murdock must finds homes for invisable puppies


Home for the Puppies 1/? 2000   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Rated G   
  
Warning : None   
  
Summary : Murdock must find homes for the four invisible puppies Billy brings   
  
home.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own the A-Team but the puppies are mine.  
  
Copyright 2000   
  
Author's notes : I hope you enjoy this Comment welcome .   
  
  
  
Home for the puppies   
  
Murdock stared at his dog Billy sitting there on the floor with four puppies   
  
playing with him.   
  
"You know Billy I know for a fact that you are a boy dog so where did these   
  
puppies come from."   
  
Billy did not answer he just wagged his tail. Murdock paced back and froth he   
  
knew he could not keep five dogs in the VA.Inviaslbe or not .   
  
He turn to Billy "There just one thing to do find homes for the puppies. I'll   
  
called Face if anyone can help he can." Murdock pick up the phone and dial   
  
Face's new number soon Face answer. "Face I need you now I got a problem and   
  
only you can help."   
  
Face was concern "Murdock what's wrong? "   
  
"Face I can't tell you over the phone But it very important please hurry."   
  
Face hung up the phone and turn to Hannibal and BA.   
  
"Murdock in some source of trouble ."   
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Hannibal.   
  
"I don't know but it sounds serious ."replied Face.   
  
Hannibal check his gun "We are going with you ."   
  
Face nodded and they all headed for the van. BA drove as fast as he could   
  
what was so wrong that the fool could not tell Face over the phone.   
  
Soon they arrived and went inside .Murdock was waiting in the waiting room.   
  
Face ran over to him.   
  
"Murdock ! What wrong?"   
  
Murdock stared for a moment then he replied "This is what wrong . I need to   
  
find these puppies a home."   
  
He lift the cloth from a basket by his foot. The A-Team look down into a empty   
  
basket. Murdock signed "I know you are asking yourselves where did the puppies   
  
come from. I don't know because Billy a boy dog. But I woke up and there they   
  
were." They just stared .Suddenly BA grab Murdock by the collar. "You called us   
  
down for this." "BA let go of Murdock order Hannibal. BA let go and Murdock   
  
move away 'Yet let go of me he replied .Besides I asked Face to come down it not   
  
my fault you two came down." Face stared at the basket ."Murdock how are we   
  
going to find homes for invisible puppies?" Murdock put his arms around Face if   
  
anyone can do it Face you can." Face shook his head "I am sorry Murdock I   
  
can't help you .Not even my talent can find homes for invisible puppies."   
  
Murdock hung his head "Face I thought of all people you could help me find   
  
these puppies homes. Look at them Face they need someone to love them." He   
  
pick up one of the puppies ."Look at those eyes Face and then say you don't   
  
want to help." Hannibal laugh as he watch the expression on Face's face . "What   
  
do you say Face? Let's help Murdock find a home for these cute   
  
puppies."Hannibal said Face and BA just roll their eyes. Hannibal pick up one   
  
of the puppies "Captain we will all help you find a home for the puppies   
  
Murdock smiled at his Colonel Home For The Puppies Part Two   
  
Face and BA just rolled their eyes at Hannibal.   
  
"Hannibal you can't be serious .How can we find a home for invisible puppies?"   
  
asked Face .   
  
Hannibal just smile "Look at him Face look at those eyes . How can you not   
  
help?"   
  
He held the invisible puppy at Face. Face shook his head "Well he is kind   
  
of cute."   
  
"Cute ! yell BA .There is nothing there .No dog and no puppies."   
  
Murdock held Billy close "Don't pay any attention to that mean mudsucker .We   
  
will find homes for the puppies."   
  
"Well guys let head for the flea market and set up a booth."   
  
BA shook his head ."I am not coming I want no part of this."   
  
"Good then you can stay with Billy .He hates good byes."Replied Murdock .   
  
BA swung at Murdock but he duck in time and climb into the van on the driver   
  
side. 'Come on guys let's go."   
  
The other two climb in and they drove away with BA yelling "You are all a   
  
bunch of fools."!   
  
Soon they arrived at the flea market and they set up the booth .People walk by   
  
to see what was inside a sign said invisible puppies free to a good home   
  
invisible puppy food goes with the puppy. House trained was underlined.   
  
One old woman stood looking at the sign .She walk inside .   
  
"Hello I am interested in one of the puppies."   
  
Murdock walk over to her ."Yes Ma'am here I will show you the puppies ."   
  
The woman smiled "I always had a dog but my landlord won'tallow pets."   
  
"He shouldn't mind these ."replied Murdock .   
  
The woman smiled and look into the box.   
  
"Is the black and white one taken?"   
  
Murdock lifted the puppy out of the box and gave it to the woman .'It is now   
  
"he replied.   
  
She held the puppy close "Thank you I think I will called her Fluffy."   
  
Murdock smiled "Thank you and tell your friends about the puppies we got   
  
three left."   
  
"Oh I will thank you again."   
  
The woman left carrying her puppy .Face and Hannibal enter the booth .   
  
"Well I gave one of the puppies away."Replied Murdock.   
  
"You did ?" asked a surprise Face .   
  
"Yeah," replied Murdock "Now there are only three left."   
  
  
  
Home for the Puppies Part Three   
  
Face stared at Murdock "You gave one of the puppies away?"   
  
"Yeah Face. Why does that surprise you? I mean just look at them . Who wouldn't   
  
want them ?" Hannibal clasp Murdock 's shoulder . "Great job captain and I am   
  
sure we will find homes for the other three."   
  
Murdock smiled at Hannibal "Thanks Colonel , I know we will."   
  
Hannibal return the smiled and then turn to Face.   
  
"Well Lieutenant It's your turn to stay with the puppies while Murdock and I   
  
get something to eat."   
  
"Now wait a minute Hannibal .You can't expect me to stay in this empty booth .   
  
I feel ridiculous."   
  
Murdock look hurt . "Face it not empty it has the puppies in it."   
  
Face just stared at Murdock and plead with Hannibal again . "Hey why don't I   
  
take Murdock to have lunch and you can stay with the puppies."   
  
"Oh aren't they adorable ." They hear a soft feminist voice say. Hannibal   
  
immediately walk over to her.   
  
"Yes they are aren't they .Here why don't you hold one."   
  
Face also walk over to her. "I think I can do this Hannibal ."He replied   
  
though grinned teeth.   
  
"That okay I know you are hungry I can take care of this Face."   
  
Face started to protest but Murdock grab him by his arm.   
  
"Come on Face .I'm hungry Let's go ."   
  
Murdock them pulled Face away and headed to get something to eat.   
  
Hannibal return back to the young lady who was holding a pup.   
  
"I would like this cute black one .But I know nothing about taking care of a   
  
invisible puppies." She replied batting her eyes at Hannibal.   
  
"Well that comes with the services .I would be more and willing to show you   
  
how to take care of the puppy."   
  
"Oh that would be wonderful Thank you ."   
  
Hannibal smiled as he held out his arm The lady took it and together they   
  
left.   
  
They meant Murdock and Face on the way.   
  
"Hey where are you going Hannibal ?"asked Face.   
  
"Face this lady needs some pointers on how to take care of this puppy . Now   
  
you don't want her to raise this puppy wrong now do you? I am just helping her   
  
out. There are two puppies left I am sure you will find them good homes."   
  
Murdock stood there with a big smiled on his face.   
  
"Isn't that just like the colonel always thinking of other ,even little   
  
puppies."   
  
Face turn to his friend. "Murdock do me a favorite."   
  
"Yeah Face . What that?"   
  
"Shut up"   
  
TBC   
  
Home for the Puppies Part Four   
  
Murdock and Face headed back towards the booth. Suddenly Murdock got excited   
  
and he ran to where the box was. He bend down and began to look around.   
  
"Murdock what wrong?"asked his friend.   
  
Murdock looked up "Face look the box has been turn over the puppies are gone"   
  
he whined   
  
Face shook his head "Murdock they are just puppies ..They couldn't have gone   
  
very far. Let look around the booth."   
  
Murdock nodded and got down on his knees and began to call for the puppies.   
  
"Here Brownie,here Lucky Strikes."   
  
"Brownie ,Lucky Strikes? You name the other two?"   
  
Murdock look up at Face "Actually I name them all.I need to keep track of   
  
them."   
  
"But you weren't going to keep them."replied Face.   
  
"I know but I just did."   
  
Murdock suddenly smiled "Face I found Brownie. He picked up the brown puppy .   
  
"Now we got to find Lucky Strikes."   
  
Face look around "Let's look again maybe he here"   
  
Murdock shook his head "No Lucky Strikes is not here and he's too little to   
  
leave on his own .Which means someone took him."   
  
He suddenly grab Face fear in his eyes.   
  
"Face someone got Lucky Strikes . We have to find him."   
  
Face shook his head sometimes he hated dealing with Murdock and this was one of   
  
those times.   
  
"Come on Murdock I am sure Lucky Strikes is here let's just look again."   
  
Face got no answer Murdock had left the booth and was now looking for the   
  
puppy. Face sighed *Why can't I have a normal life like everyone else.*   
  
"Hey Murdock wait up."   
  
Murdock stop and waited for Face. Suddenly he heard the sound of a puppy   
  
whinning. He turn to Face.   
  
"Face did you heard that? It sounds like Lucky Strikes"   
  
Face stared .He had heard it but that was impossible .   
  
"Murdock wait a minute."   
  
But he was too late Murdock was arguing with a man in another booth who was   
  
selling real puppies Cocker Spanials.   
  
"Sir began Murdock I think you have one of my puppies. I am sure it was an   
  
honest mistake."Murdock smiled at the man.   
  
The man look confused. "One of your puppies? These puppies are mind. They are   
  
prebreed Cocker Spaniels."   
  
Murdock shook his head. "Not those the one in the box with them .You must have   
  
thought he was yours.The white one with the black ring around his eyes and   
  
black tip tail ."   
  
The man stared all his puppies were tan color cocker Spaniels.   
  
"You are nuts now get out before I call the flea market manger."   
  
Murdock start foward "I just want my puppy."   
  
The man grab Murdock and pull him away from the box .   
  
"If you want one of the puppies .That will be $200."   
  
Face decided he better help Murdock,before things got out of hand. He walk over   
  
to the man and Murdock and gave the man his best Faceman smiled.   
  
"Sir I think I can explain all this."   
  
But before Face could the man turned around and sock Face right in the eye .   
  
Face was now beyond the point of no return .This morning had been terrible   
  
..First they were helping Murdock give away invisible puppies,then Hannibal   
  
took a young lady right from under his nose and now this man had hit him in the   
  
eye. He had enough and hit the man right back knocking him down .The man look   
  
daze but not hurt. Face turn to Murdock .   
  
"Did you get Lucky Strikes?"   
  
Murdock with a huge smiled on his face nodded his head. The man looked. The   
  
guy in the baseball cap and brown leather jacket had nothing in his hands. He   
  
stared. Face smiled down at the man .   
  
"Next time let him have his puppy."   
  
The man just nodded his head. Face and Mutrdock walk away .Murdock seem to be   
  
stugling .   
  
"Here Face take Lucky Strikes I can't carry them both." . He handed Lucky   
  
Strikes to Face.   
  
'You know Face you save Lucky Strikes and I don't think he will go to anyone   
  
else.I think you should keep him."   
  
"Murdock I don't have time to care for a puppy."   
  
Murdock smiled at Face "It not that hard Face."   
  
"I don't know I mean how big will he get?"   
  
Murdock again smiled "He will get as big or as small as you want. When I am   
  
happy and not scared Billy is small enough to hold. But when I am scared and   
  
having nightmares Billy is huge and can chase the nightmares away."   
  
Face smiled at Murdock "Okay Murdock I'll keep Lucky Strikes .I wonder what BA   
  
will say about two dogs in his van."   
  
Murdock smiled "He 'll get used to it. Come on let's take care of that black   
  
eye of yours.You know Face you look just like Lucky Strikes now."   
  
Face smiled and the two men walk away with the puppies.   
  
  
  
Home For The Puppies Part Five ...The Final Part   
  
As Murdock and Face were heading back toward their booth .They saw a woman   
  
trying to calm down her young son.   
  
"Timmy please stop crying ,we can not have a dog .Your father and sister are   
  
allergic to them."   
  
The little boy kept right on crying. Murdock look at Face . Face signed he   
  
knew whta Murdock had plan. he whisper low to him.   
  
"Murdock you just can't give that child an invisible puppy .He wants a real   
  
one."   
  
Murdock grin at his friend "Believe me Face he at a young stage that he can   
  
see the puppy."   
  
Face thought for a moment. "How do explain the other two people that took a   
  
puppy."   
  
Murdock thought ."The old woman I guess loneiness ..the young woman no ideal."   
  
He then walk over to the woman and her son carry Brownie. The minute Timmy   
  
saw Brownie he let out a loud noise .   
  
"Oh mommy look at the puppy that man is holding ..Please may I have him ?"   
  
Timmy mother stare at the man she saw no puppy.But her son was petting it.   
  
"Isn't a child imagenation just wonderful?" asked the blond hair man with the   
  
other man. My friend and I here ,pointing at Murdock we are giving away an   
  
invisilbe pets for children that can't have real ones .. "   
  
The woman stared "Excuse me ?"   
  
Murdock step in "It help the child and you as well he gets a pet and you have   
  
no worries taking care of a invialbe pet is easy .So could your son please have   
  
this puppy."   
  
She look at her son he seem to be holding something. "Oh what harm will it do   
  
."   
  
Timmy what are you going to called your new puppy." she asked.   
  
Timmy smiled at his mother he look at her and the two men Then he spoke his head   
  
held high ."I am going to name him Brownie."   
  
Murdock nuge Face "See I told you it was a good name."   
  
They watch the mother and her son leave then head back to Face's car and back   
  
to where they were staying.   
  
As they enter the room Face saw Hannibal on the couch. "How was your date "   
  
Hannibal smiled "Well she owns a invisilbe cat and bird too by then time I   
  
left the puppy was chasing the cat."   
  
BA growl he had just came in carry a sandwich and a glass of milk.   
  
"So did you find homes for the puppies ?"   
  
"Yes replied Murdock he gester toward Face .   
  
"Faceman took one of them."   
  
BA suddenly grab Murdock "You listen to me fool ..There is no dog and Face has   
  
no puppy."   
  
Murdock look around BA shoulder. "Oh no ? Then how do you explain that?"   
  
BA turn around and almost faint at what he saw. His milk glass was turn over   
  
and something was lapping it up and his sandwich was being carry away. He   
  
stood there frozen while Hannibal ,Face, and Murdock just stood there laughing   
  
The End 


End file.
